<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust Fall by Rosella1356</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190936">Trust Fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosella1356/pseuds/Rosella1356'>Rosella1356</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rook (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Before like most of the season 1, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sharing secrets, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosella1356/pseuds/Rosella1356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy doesn't know what to do. She doesn't have memories, and she doesn't know who to trust. Glengrove is gone and that's too much. Until Gestalt reminds her that she can still trust them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glengrove house no longer exists. She doesn’t know why Gestalt wants her to stop looking so badly. She doesn’t know why the house is gone. She doesn’t know anything about any of her past, and someone might be trying to kill her. And now she finally had something that could have been an answer and there’s a park here. </p>
<p>	At least nature is beautiful, Myfanwy muses as she stalks off. She almost walks right back to her car, but then she freezes. What will she do? Will she go straight back into the Checquy and continue to lie to anyone and everyone she ever knew but no longer knows? Will she try something new and trust one of them even knowing someone there is the one who chose to do this to her?</p>
<p>	No, that wouldn’t help her at all. No, she doesn’t think that would help at all, ever. She walks into the park, lets her hand trail over bushes across the bark of trees. This at least feels real. This still feels like the park, like nature. So, she braces her hands on a larger tree and starts climbing. She doesn’t have a plan, and for once she doesn’t want one. </p>
<p>	Fuck, Farrier for not giving her more to go on. What on earth was she supposed to do with the limited amount of information she was running on? Was she supposed to just be a robot, pretend to be someone she’s not. She wants a friend. Someone she can trust despite everything. </p>
<p>	Every singe instinct in her body is screaming for Gestalt. That she should lean on them during this time, because they care about her. Because they’re bloody amazing. Because they took a bullet for her without even questioning it. But, that could be an act. This could be what Myfanwy the past was trying to warn her about. This could be what led to them ending up in this situation in the first place. </p>
<p>	She didn’t look down. She looks up. The clouds are bright and the sun is out. Nothing else will matter right now. She’ll let her mind wander, maybe she’ll come up with a plan while she’s sitting in the middle of nowhere or maybe she won’t. She’ll give herself until sunset to just embrace nature. She’ll give herself today to not try to be the perfect Myfanwy Thomas, and in the morning she’ll go back to the Checquy and rather than try to figure out what happened to her, she’s going to figure out how to be Myfanwy Thomas. </p>
<p>	Well unless a different plan becomes an option, because if she’s being honest, she’s not too confident that not looking for trouble is going to actually keep her out of trouble. Seems to her that ever since her memory got wiped, she should really be out of any of the shit from her past. But, she chose the red key. </p>
<p>	She’s not sure what would be happening if she chose the blue key. Would the people that keep trying to kill her still be trying to kill her? Would she be in a grave somewhere?</p>
<p>	A grave seems to be where the old Myfanwy ended up. She is not that woman anymore. They share a body and a name and nothing more. Her skills are more alight than old Myfanwy’s were if the body count was anything to go by. She’d killed the people on the bridge, and again in the bank. The bank, how did they know to get her there? </p>
<p>	They shouldn’t have. She hadn’t been followed, she’s relatively positive on that note. She had been a much better target alone in her apartment, so they should have attacked her there if they knew everything rather than the bank. Which meant whoever was after her, had to have known about her plan to disappear. </p>
<p>	Shit! And, she’s back to not knowing who she told. She’s back to blank spots that by all accounts she should know the answer to but likely never will. Can someone come save her? Only if they tried could she even trust them?</p>
<p>	“What are you doing?” a voice calls from underneath the tree. Alex’s body stands there. They had all rushed out of the office, the second they realized that Myfanwy had disappeared off the grid. They needed all of them out there looking for her. She couldn’t leave them, not when they’re trying so hard to figure out what they are.</p>
<p>	Myfanwy freezes. “Are you following me? Has Farrier told you to keep this close of tabs on me?” Another potential reason to distrust them, yet she really wants to just climb down and ask him to hold her. They wouldn’t ask her questions if she stayed silent. They’d be silent support, but they would have a chance to do whatever the people who wiped her memory wanted in the first place. </p>
<p>	Gestalt barely contains all of their bodies from face-palming. Instead, they only let Robert face palm. Robert, who’s waiting patiently inside the car with the engine still running just in case a hasty exit is needed. Or, in case they’re needed while they’re out chasing Myfanwy’s ghosts. They don’t really want to know what would happen if Jennifer found out what they were doing on company time, however there was a reason that plausible deniability was so necessary. </p>
<p>	Alex’s body takes a deep breath. “You fell off the grid. Your phone wasn’t ringing, it wasn’t inside any signal area. I needed to know that you were okay, in case you forgot, the vultures are trying to kill you.”</p>
<p>	“Thanks, Gestalt. You know for a second there I completely lost my brains and forgot that people were trying to kill me.”</p>
<p>	“Can you blame me? You are currently laying down on a tree branch in the middle of a park that would be the first place anyone who knows your past would assume you’d come to. As noted by the fact that I found you.”</p>
<p>	Eliza’s body slips out of the woods and reaches the base of the tree. They could hesitate for a while longer. They could let Myfanwy choose whether or not to make the next move, but while Myfanwy no longer leaned away when they reached, she still didn’t make the first move. So, she braces herself against the bark and climbs, so that she can get next to Myfanwy. So, maybe she won’t run away from them. </p>
<p>	“I’m having a break from reality. You would too in my situation, which of course I can’t tell you about.”</p>
<p>	Eliza freezes halfway up the tree. Alex’s body slumps to the side as his mouth hangs open. Teddy still keeps his eyes peeled for threats around the area, but his steps stumble and a branch breaks under his foot in a way that would never happen. Robert actually releases the sob that all of them are holding. How dare she?</p>
<p>	“When have we ever given you reason to doubt that you could trust us?” Eliza’s mouth voices the question, but Alex’s are murmuring the words too. This is too important for her to even think that this isn’t involving all of them. </p>
<p>	Myfanwy turns her eyes away. That doesn’t stop the tears from streaming down her face, but at least they aren’t having to stare at her sorrow. “it’s not that I don’t trust you. Every instinct in my body is telling me to throw myself into your arms. To tell you all my secrets and let you hold me in your arms and cling to you for safety. But, I can’t. There’s too much at stake, and what if I’m wrong?”</p>
<p>	Gestalt has watched her hit lows with her anxieties before. They’ve watched her drive herself into tiny corners, but she’s always come to them. Why is this time so much different? Why must she hesitate this time when the stakes are so much higher? The vultures are actually after her. Or maybe that’s why. For once her paranoia isn’t just paranoia. </p>
<p>	Eliza’s body pushes upwards until she reaches where Myfanwy’s branch. Her hands reach for Myfanwy and pull her into an embrace. “Tell me at least that I can still hold you. Tell me that hasn’t changed.”</p>
<p>	Myfanwy should probably leave their arms. She should be cautious, but the sun hasn’t sunk yet. And, she said that she was going on feelings for as long as the sun was still in the sky today. So, her body relaxes, and she lets Eliza hold her. She turns her head so that Eliza could see her tears. </p>
<p>	“No,” Alex snaps. “No, whatever is making you cry isn’t worth it. Tell me what needs to be done. I’ll do whatever you need. I’m reasonably positive that even if you needed me to go kill people, I could get it done right now today.”</p>
<p>	“What if I don’t know what I need? What if I’m sitting here on a tree in the middle of a park because I don’t know? Because, Gestalt, I don’t know how to get out of this, and I don’t know who to trust.”</p>
<p>	“Trust me,” all of them plead. Every voice echoes those words. The one sitting in car with no one around and no one knowing why the man there has tears streaming down his face as he holds the emotions at bay for the rest of himself. That’s how this works, or at least this is usually how it has to work when it comes to Myfanwy. None of their normal compartmentalization tricks work when it comes to her. </p>
<p>	Myfanwy shakes her head. She wants to. Lord she wants to just spit out the truth, but she can’t bring herself to spit out the truth of her mouth, but she can’t. “Want to, can’t.”</p>
<p>	“Why can’t you?”</p>
<p>	“Because this time if I’m wrong, I’m betraying more than just myself. This time if I end up dead, I’m not just hurting me. I can’t be wrong this time, which I’m really scared means that I’m going to have to do this one alone,” she whispers. </p>
<p>	Eliza takes in a steadying breath. “Can I ask you something truthfully? Is it just your brain telling you for some reason we’re not trustworthy with this secret? Not everything just with this one truth that puts everything else in perspective?” These questions had answers that could break them. Because if she said no, that these trust issues ran deeper, that might actually break them. They might lose their minds right then. No more sane Gestalt. </p>
<p>	“Yes.” Myfanwy knows that answer is true. Because everything else she’d trust them with. She trusts them to drive her home when she’s super drunk with no memory. She trusts them to save her when she’s running in a subway with people trying to kill her. The answer should be no, but it isn’t. This time the answer can be honest and open.</p>
<p>	Gestalt offers her a blinding smile with both bodies that she can currently see. They can’t quite tell whether she’s put together that all of them are here. This will work a lot better if she hasn’t, but even if she has, they doubt that she’s going to expect what they do next. They wouldn’t see this coming, then this wouldn’t really work for anyone that didn’t have multiple bodies that would respond at the perfect time. </p>
<p>	Teddy’s on his way to get into position at the exact moment, not a moment before, or a moment after. Everything hinges on them being able to prove that she can trust them in any situation. In fact this also relies on them being able to channel anger, and compassion at the same time. Eliza with compassion and Alex with anger. </p>
<p>	“I can’t believe that even after all these years you still can’t manage to trust me with everything,” Alex snarls. The emotion isn’t even truly faked. This lies underneath the desperate concern, the beautiful love, and the broken trust. Because, they should be angry. They should walk away, but they will never walk away from Myfanwy Thomas as long as she is still walking towards them. As long as she’s still reaching for them just as much as they’re reaching for her. Even when her brain turns against her, and she falls for physic’s bullshit. </p>
<p>	Myfanwy turns to stare at the body that’s actually angry at her. Their anger isn’t surprising, yet still unsettles her. “I know. I know its not fair. Not on you, not on me. This isn’t fair.”</p>
<p>	Eliza reaches out and brushes strands out of her face. They’re holding Myfanwy up with one of her arms now. They’re surprised how easily she comes given that she’s just seen anger again. She had flinched when Teddy and Alex had gotten angry earlier. This time, she looks resigned to the fact that they’re going to be angry at her. </p>
<p>	“You could at least pretend to be sorry,” Alex continues. </p>
<p>	“There’s no real way for me to say sorry and be anything close to sincere, when we both know that right now, I can’t patch up what I’m breaking.”</p>
<p>	“Can’t or won’t?”</p>
<p>	Myfanwy tosses him an actual glare over Eliza’s shoulder before leaning into the touch that Eliza was offering. “Feels like can’t. Probably is won’t, because I suppose I could bite back every single part of myself to tell you.”</p>
<p>	“No,” Eliza whispers. Her voice is still steady, but the undercurrent of anger is still there. “You’re going to trust me.”</p>
<p>	“How?”</p>
<p>	“Keep your eyes on Alex and know that we’re angry. Then, trust that even when we’re pissed at you, we’re still going to be right next to you.”</p>
<p>	“Because you’re still standing right next to me, huh?”</p>
<p>	Eliza twists her lips into a cruel smirk. Then, they push Myfanwy straight off the branch of the tree that they’d been sitting on. They’re expecting to hear her scream, instead she falls silently never letting her eyes leave Alex. </p>
<p>	Through Alex, they see her eyes widen when she realizes straight up that he’s not moving. And, he won’t. That’s not his role. This part of them isn’t going to save her. He’s holding the anger, and Teddy’s holding the love. </p>
<p>	Myfanwy bites down her instincts to shout for help. She was told to do two things. Have faith and to look at Alex. Alex wasn’t moving, but that means nothing when it comes to the Gestalt. Gestalt could be in four places at once. She’d be surprised if they actually sent three bodies after her, but that doesn’t mean they wouldn’t. And, this would be a shitty show of trust if she hits the ground. </p>
<p>	Arms surround her, and she twists her body, so her head is buried in his shirt the moment that their arms are there. Teddy her brain supplies just from the simple touch. She barely knows them in actual memory, but her brain still knows their touch, still responds to their kiss. Tears just start pouring from her eyes as she realizes without a fault that Myfanwy probably never thought to tell her to trust Gestalt, because she took for granted that they would always be in her memory even if it was gone. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She just keeps saying those words hoping that they understand. </p>
<p>	“Sh,” Gestalt says with all three bodies near her. “You’re okay. You’re with me. I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>	“But, I forgot that you’d have me,” she whimpers. </p>
<p>	“I’m not going to try to understand what that means right now. Because, you’re going to explain. However, maybe not in a park,” Eliza states as she touches the ground again. They’re all so happy that she doesn’t seem to be taking this the wrong way. She’s not angry that they tossed her off a tree. She’s almost relieved. </p>
<p>	“Let’s go home,” Gestalt finishes in sync because there’s no one around but Myfanwy, and she’s never cared. If she started caring, they might splinter. In fact, they’re not sure that they won’t break at some point anyway. </p>
<p>	Myfanwy’s still in Teddy’s arms, and they don’t seem to be thinking about setting her down. So, she lets herself grip hold of his shirt with the arm closest to his chest. “Please no. Please, don’t take me back to my apartment, don’t make me try to explain there. Please.” </p>
<p>	The begging almost brings them to their knees. She should never beg them. They were always the one begging for more from her, because she could ask anything. She could ask them to help her run away, and they’d try to talk her out of it, but if that didn’t work, they’d find a way for all of them. Why would she beg for something this simple?</p>
<p>	Eliza’s body takes the lead in heading to the car. They should have someone who still has full capacities right there in case something truly insane happens while they’re trying to calm Myfanwy down. They don’t understand, but they will. She promised, and she’s never broken a promise. </p>
<p>	Myfanwy knows that they’re moving, and she can’t help it. Alex’s body is the one they used to get angry with her, and she understands why. They have to compartmentalize even emotions sometimes, but she hates to see them angry with her. Especially when one body is angry. Her hand swings wide to catch Alex’s as they walk by, but her pout is directed at Teddy. They’ll know. That’s enough for her. </p>
<p>	Gestalt holds on with Alex along with Teddy. This much is simple. They can give her two bodies to hold on too. If she needs four of them when she tries to tell them whatever mess that she’s gotten herself into, that’ll be alright. What good would a hive mind be, if they couldn’t show love to the one person that they did actually love?</p>
<p>	They use Robert to figure out the quickest route to their apartment and to set up security so that once they enter their apartment not even Farrier could possibly break them out of that room. Otherwise poor Myfanwy was going to lose her mind for some reason. They don’t understand, that’s the part that hurts. They usually know everything with how many bodies they have, they aren’t in the dark for long, yet here they were. </p>
<p>	The car comes into view, and Myfanwy sees Robert for the first time. She chokes on another wave of sobs, as she realizes that they sent all of themselves out for her. She could have been in danger and their first response had been to come for her with all they had. Her past self was either a fool and believed that she would have just intrinsically known to trust Gestalt, or an idiot for not believing that she could trust them with everything. Given, that she didn’t tell them herself, she’s leaning towards the second. </p>
<p>	“Everything’s alright, Myfanwy. We’re not going to take you to your apartment, I promise.”</p>
<p>	“No, you came for me,” she whispers. </p>
<p>	They pause for a moment before they understand why she’s crying. “Listen to me, Myfanwy Thomas, we will always come for you. It doesn’t matter just how insane all of this gets, we will come for you.”</p>
<p>	“We need to be at my apartment,” she finally says. “I have to show and tell you everything for this to work, and that means I have to face a few of my demons today. And given everything you’ve done for me, it doesn’t seem unreasonable to do.”</p>
<p>	Teddy’s face gives her a look that suggests that she might actually be stupid. “If we need to prove something you say with something at your apartment, one body will slip out while you keep talking. You don’t have to do something that will upset you. Not today, not with us.”</p>
<p>	Myfanwy doesn’t argue any further. She lets Teddy slide her into the backseat of their car and slide in next to her. She waits and smiles as Alex scoots himself inside the other side of the back, so that she’s bracketed by them. She doesn’t have to tell them why she wants Alex right now, they know. </p>
<p>	Eliza gets into the front seat, and Robert takes off. They don’t speak. Words won’t help them until they actually get Myfanwy ready to speak to them. That won’t happen in a day or even a week. That will take time, luckily time is all they really have to spare, so that works out well. </p>
<p>	Robert breaks quite a few common courtesies on the way to get them home. Not that they care. Not that they would ever care. There’s no need for them to waste time when they’re on the run and quite possibly might have hungry people who want them dead, following them home. Wouldn’t that be so much fun for the rest of them. </p>
<p>	When they get to the parking spot outside the apartment, they pause again. They could ask, or they could assume. Alex could easily pull her across into his lap, while the rest get out of the car, and they could carry her up. That wouldn’t even register as a problem. </p>
<p>	Myfanwy makes up their mind when she licks her lips and looks down at the ground. “What happens if you get really angry?”</p>
<p>	They don’t care after that. They pull her into Alex’s arms, so that she’s completely bracketed. Teddy and Eliza head up the apartment to make sure that all the security details are taken care of, because no one is getting in the way of them finding out what’s wrong. </p>
<p>	Robert comes around the car and picks her up from Alex’s arms, so that their bodies can more easily make it out of the car and up the stairs at a much better pace. “We won’t. We might be angry at you sometimes, like when you go digging around into Andrew Bristol or Glengrove, but at no point will we ever leave you. If we get angry, we’ll probably rant at you. Unless, you tell me right now that you can’t handle that, in which case, we’ll send one of us out to your apartment and anytime it gets too much, we’ll let him either scream or break one of those creepy fucking birds.”</p>
<p>	Myfanwy shakes in his arms. “I’m scared that you’re wrong. That this time what happened will truly push you away, and I don’t think I’ll survive that.”</p>
<p>	They bend Robert’s head down, so that he’s staring straight at Myfanwy, still able to walk with Alex’s eyes though. “Listen to me, if we didn’t leave after Glengrove, then we aren’t leaving now. You’re stuck with us until you tell us to go.”</p>
<p>	Myfanwy furrows her brow and turns to press a kiss to his cheek, right over his beard and a hint of a familiar feelings sets her on edge, but she doesn’t back down. “If I ever tell you to leave, you come find me. Because I’ve clearly lost my mind, and I need you to come find it.”</p>
<p>	“Are you asking me to ignore your future wishes so that I can come find you,” Alex questions as he pushes the door open. </p>
<p>	“I’m telling you that after this secret, you’ll want yourself to swear this one too.”</p>
<p>	“Well, good thing we were always going to agree to that secret than isn’t it?” Teddy’s voice rings as they get her settled on their couch. </p>
<p>	Myfanwy stares at them with that same look of them being dumbasses. “Promise me.”</p>
<p>	“We promise,” they all say in sync as they spread out across the apartment. Eliza’s body ends up perched behind Myfanwy on the couch, so that her hands could stay in Myfanwy’s hair. Robert leans across the couch with his head in her lap, for no real reason other than that it feels nice. Teddy leans against the wall that way they won’t have to untangle themselves to get one of them out of the door if the need arises. Alex ends up sitting next to her, the only one that actually makes this seem like anything other than a normal night. </p>
<p>	“I’m going to start at the beginning, and you’re not going to like where the beginning is. I was at the bridge.”</p>
<p>	“What?” Four voices, one question, and Myfanwy’s silent nod. </p>
<p>	“I’m relatively positive that I killed them after someone at our work had my memory completely wiped. I remember nothing from before that night at the bridge. My motor functions are still there, and I know facts about this world, but anything personal. That’s all gone. I woke knowing no one and nothing. But, I wrote myself a letter. Telling myself that someone from the Checquy did this to me, and that I had a choice. The bank, a red key to go back to this life and figure it all out or a blue key to get out of dodge, to run and never look back. Someone attacked me there, and they knew I put the keys there, so they’re definitely involved. I don’t know how or why. Anyway, they attacked, I panicked. Another couple dead bodies.”</p>
<p>	Teddy’s body is the only one they can easily use to run a hand over their face to convey just how much shit that was. “Are you telling me that when you were asking why to trust us, you didn’t know us for more than three days?”</p>
<p>	“You let me push you out of a tree without knowing me,” Alex’s body shouts. </p>
<p>	Myfanwy shrugs helplessly. It’s not like she can explain why she trusts them. She can’t place a single shred of logic behind it. “Yes, I wanted to trust you with this, but I needed something concrete. I was reasonably positive that the fall wouldn’t kill me if you were lying and didn’t come to catch me. Anyway, I chose the red key because I had these powers that I just killed people with. Then, I left myself videos and flashcards and a white board full of information for myself. Then, Farrier showed up trying to help.”</p>
<p>	All of Gestalt freezes. Myfanwy with no memories wouldn’t know, but they would. “Myf, you wouldn’t have told her when you didn’t tell us.”	</p>
<p>	“I mean I wouldn’t think so, but here we are.”</p>
<p>	“No!” Eliza interrupts. </p>
<p>	“We mean that you wouldn’t have told her,” Alex continues. </p>
<p>	“Which means that she knew because she was involved,” Robert finishes. </p>
<p>	“Shit. She told me to definitely not trust you or Conrad with the truth until we figured things out.”</p>
<p>	Eliza glances to the door. A nervous tick. They all had eyes that were still trained on the door. One of the few one person body traits that they still had in all the bodies. “So, we have two options. Both of which I am more than willing to go with, so Myfanwy, you get to choose.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, yes. Give the girl with no memory the decision when she finds out the only person who knew is the one person who probably did this.”</p>
<p>	“Option one, we run. Between all of us, we’ll probably get away. We’ll be hunted until the end of our days. There will be no pausing, no houses, no apartments. We’ll be hopping from one city to the next. We’ll probably have to steal things,” Alex explains. </p>
<p>	“Option two, we go to Conrad in the morning. We tell him everything that we know, and we hope and pray that he didn’t know. If he did, we’ll have to fight our way out. But, if he didn’t, which I would like to believe, then he’ll help fix this,” Teddy explains. </p>
<p>	Myfanwy bit her lip as she looks between them. “And either way, you’re with me.”</p>
<p>	“Until the end of times, and next time you book it like that, we’ll just come pick you up and demand answers, reminding you of tonight. And, if somehow you don’t respond with any recollection of tonight, we will know automatically.”</p>
<p>	“Right, because I could get wiped again.” She takes in a deep breath and leans into the constant warmth of Gestalt. “Then, in the morning we go to Conrad. I don’t want to run anymore.”</p>
<p>	Gestalt smiles. They lead her into their bedroom for the night, so that they can all sleep before whatever comes next. She had been worried about their anger, but they don’t have any anger about what happened. This wasn’t just an attack on her, it was an attack on everyone who ever cared for her, and they’ll make people pay for this in the morning. </p>
<p>	Myfanwy lets them lead her wherever they want her. She can’t believe her luck. They still love her, even though she’s no longer theirs. They’ll make sure she’s okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, I use they/them pronouns for Gestalt as a whole in their thoughts, but their bodies have the pronouns of that body as I imagine the Checquy would teach them to do.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>